Talk:A Matter Of Honor (episode)
O'Brien Controversy :Although appearing since the pilot, Miles O'Brien is given his name for the first time in this episode. I just watched and I am pretty sure O'Brien is referred to by (last) name in that episode, which came before this episode (at least in air order).-- 11:02, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :His name is not mentioned in the script. Can anyone reconfirm this by watching "Unnatural Selection"? --OuroborosCobra 11:07, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::He is referred to as Chief O'Brien in "Unnatural Selection". 04:20, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :::I just watched "Unnatural Selection" and have confirmed that Miles is quoted as saying "This is Chief O'Brien sir. Almost ready." and will delete the entry on this page. Morder 22:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I found that that line came from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, so I added a correction note on the page.– Cleanse 09:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Klag and Riker The article contains the following quote: "I do not know how to talk to him. It would be too hard" "Just yesterday, I did not know how to eat gagh''." - '''Klag' and Riker, as takes a brave bite of live gagh This is how it goes down in the version of the episode that I have seen: Klag had just told Riker of his disgraced father. Klag: I will not see him! Riker: He's your father! K: A Klingon is his work, not his family; that is the way of things! R: He's your father! K: Klingons do not express... ...feelings the way you do. R: Perhaps you should. K: We would not know how... R: Yesterday, I did not know how to eat gagh! Is there another version of the episode, or should the quote be edited? --Fraek 14:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Most likely the person who added the quote misremembered it. Feel free to update it. – Cleanse 23:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Only use of subtitles in the whole TNG series? I believe this may be the only episode in all of TNG which uses subtitles. This is done when the Klingons speak on the ship when Riker first boards. Can anyone confirm this?--Jason3fc 16:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you're right. But without watching every episode (again)...though it's something I wouldn't mind doing again. Morder 01:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I also believe that is correct, though I am not completely sure.--31dot 09:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I'm in the process of rewatching all the episodes so, I guess I'll report back here when Im done. --Jason3fc 03:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I have now watched through all episodes and with the exception of the reairing of a clip of this episode in Shades of Gray, I can find no other instance of subtitles, therefore enforcing my original statement, if anyone can confirm it should be added to the article --jason3fc 21:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Battle strategy by Riker Kolrami (Peak Performance) has a low opinion of Riker, but does he know Riker acquitted himself quite well in this episode, saving both the Klingons and himself? GCapp1959 06:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :This is of no relevance to the episode article or the episode talk page, for that matter, at Memory Alpha. Please read point 8 here. --Jörg 06:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpick: *In episode TNG:1x19 Mordock is labeled the first Benzite in Starfleet, yet Mendon has managed to become a full ensign already. Wes even exclaims that Mordock couldn't have finished in time, meaning that Mendon must have been the first Benzite in Starfleet.--31dot 00:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Why?? ::A. It's a Nitpick. We don't want those. ::B. It's wrong. clearly states that Mendon is part of the Officer Exchange Program. He didn't go to the academy. It wouldn't be an "officer exchange" if Mendon had actually graduated as a Starfleet ensign. Just like Riker didn't go to whatever Klingon boot camp/academy the Klingon Defence Forces run.– Cleanse 01:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC)